Pearls of Frost
by MaeAngelic
Summary: The emotions that are felt within cannot hide. The heart is too strong to control; the feelings are starting to show. Jack Frost's outlook on life will change when a certain freckled face boy stumbles into his life. AU, but kind of follows the plot of HTTYD in Jack's POV. Contains slight Hijack/Frostcup in some chapters.
1. Ch 1: Finally

**Pearls of Frost**

**A/N: I immediately made an account and thought of this story after seeing an adorable picture on Tumblr.****  
****This is my first Fanfiction so feedback would be appreciated.****  
****I will be doing weekly updates depending on the time and inspiration that I have.****  
****Thanks for taking the time to read this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD and ROTG or any of its characters**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
(Prologue) **

It was time for snowfall in Berk.

I held my curved staff close to my beating chest. The trees swayed as I flew past them leaving pearls of frost that decorated every little brittle branch. The landscape of this small island is just amazing. Beautiful green forestry with rushing waterfalls, rocky arches and cliffs; it was like no other place that I have ever been before. I liked the place; it gave me true happiness. As I covered the land with blankets of snow, I was exhausted, but it was worth seeing the faces of the contented townsfolk.  
I saw the whole town of Berk rush outside with little children and adults who wanted to enjoy the glittering white snow. Laughter and joy was everywhere. I sat on a large mossy rock to rest as I watched the people of Berk enjoy the snowfall, but to my surprise, I saw a group of about seven children not older than 10 who were lying down on the snow, bored out of their minds. _It started snowing about 30 minutes ago and they're already bored of it? _They just lied there like a sack of potatoes. I started pacing back and forth with a puzzled look on my face as I watched them argue and criticize the cold and snowy winter weather.

"Ugh there's nothing to do," Complained a thin blonde haired girl with her bangs covering half of her face as she crossed her arms and heaved a heavy sigh

"The snow is boring and cold," Said a chubby boy with brown downward spiked hair that was covered by a bull-like horned helmet as he face-washed a scrawny looking kid with the snow

"Well, I don't you guys are thinking straight," Replied a boy that had the same brown shaggy hair as that chubby boy, "The past few days were filled with rain and finally it snowed. Let's just enjoy it guys, I've been waiting for this for a long time."

I smiled in agreement. I think that kid knows what he is talking about. Snow _is_ fun; sorry if you don't agree. I am being biased and I know that, but I am the spirit of winter you know. So without thinking, I formed a snowball with my pale hands and threw it at that chubby kid since he was annoying me because he acted a bit "cocky". The next thing you know it, they started having a snowball fight. I decided to join in and play along, but I kept myself hidden. I didn't want the children to freak out if they saw a random invisible force picking up snow and throwing it at them; they would be terrified! I'm unsure if they _could_ see me or not. Nobody has for the past 200 years. I was considered by everyone that I was just a foolish myth or saying that nobody cared for, but there was this one little girl. Her name was Valka. We were the best of friends, but as she got older, her memories of our friendship faded and she stopped believing in me. Probably it's because she was rumored to be "crazy" when she tried to show the townsfolk of Berk that I_ do_ exist.

After the snowball fight, the kids went to the hills to sled using sleds made out of large pieces of debris. I soared through the wintry sky as I saw the pure happiness of the children when they slid down the snowy hills, but a terrible thing happened. The chubby boy, who I now know that his name is Snotlout, hit a rock, fell off his sled, and tumbled down the steep hill. He was covered in snow, purple bruises, and cuts as tears streamed down his face. I felt really bad for the boy, but it was karma for stealing another kid's sled just so he could show off to that same blonde haired girl who went by the name of Astrid. The remaining children stopped in their tracks as they watched their friend tremble with fear, luckily one of the kids (I think her name is Ruffnut) called for his father so that he could be escorted back to his home and heal.

"So guys, what do you want to do now? Do you want to build a snowman?" asked Astrid to her other friends

They all nodded in agreement and went straight into their activity. The children split off into two groups. One group searched for the items that they needed while the other group stayed behind to roll out the snow balls to build the body and the head for the snowman. I was walking around and joining the fun until I stumbled across the little boy with the brown shaggy hair. He was so focused in finding little sticks and stones for the snowman that he was walking right towards me. _Here we go again_ I thought. I know this kid is just going to pass right through me without a second glance like every child, but surprisingly this encounter was different.

"Oof," grunted the boy as he bumped into me "Watch where you're going!"

I was wide-eyed, shocked. _He could see me? Did he really believe?_

"Hey," snapped the boy, "Are you even going to say sorry?"

As he said this, he looked up at me and brushed the hair off of his tiny face. When I got a more visible look, I noticed that he had the most adorable green eyes which shone like emeralds and his cheeks were dotted with tiny specks of freckles across his flushed face. He also had a small gap in the bottom front of his teeth; I guess Toothiana collected his little tooth not too long ago. As the boy looked up he was angry, but when our eyes met, his little frown shifted into a smile. He was starstruck and his mouth was starting to hang open like an unhinged door, he let out a little gasp.

"Y-you… You're Jack Frost." The little boy beamed in amazement.


	2. Ch 2: Friendship

**A/N: I made some slight changes to the chapter (grammar, spelling, etc.)**

**Review, it feeds my soul.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Y-You know who I am?" I shockingly respond. I furrowed my brows as I looked at the shaggy-haired boy.

"Yeah! Of course! My mother has talked about you and I was like 'Oh my gosh, he sounds like the coolest thing ever'…"

I watched the kid as words spurted out of him. Wow he sure is talkative, but it's better to listen to him talk than having no one to talk to at all. _Wait, his mom mentioned me before? Was his mother Valka, the girl who I was friends with many years ago?_ Well, he did look a lot like her; the same freckles, chocolaty colored hair, and emerald eyes. _Could he be her son?_  
I had to interrupt the boy during his blabbering session because the thought of her crossed my mind and I was interested to ask him but, I had to find out who he was first.

"Haha that's great kid, umm… So uhh what's your name?" I hesitantly asked.

"Oh! Excuse me, I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third at your service," Giggled the little boy as he mocked a curtsy. His goofiness made me chuckle, Hiccup was just too cute.

"Hiccup? Sounds like a very interesting name…"

And from that moment, I knew he was her son. Hiccup Haddock was the name of her uncle, but he was the second; not the third. She had told me many stories about how he had made peace with the dragons that terrorized Berk years and years ago.  
I wondered what happened to her. I wanted to ask Hiccup, but I just met him and my conscience was telling me that I shouldn't. I ended up ignoring it. After all, I was really curious.

"Hey, um Hiccup, right? Uhh, where's your mother? She might get worried you know," I asked with a tinge of nervousness in my voice, my heart raced, and my cheeks felt colder than usual.

Hiccup stared at the ground and kicked a small pile of dirt as if it entertained him more than my presence. He took a deep breath and answered.

"M-my mother d-died a while ago," He quietly said, "I live with my dad."

I stared at the boy with my icy blue eyes for what seems to be like an eternity. _His mother died? _My heart felt heavy as if it were filled with stones. I thought I would actually get a chance to see her again. I could see that Hiccup was on the verge of tears because sadness had overcome his small from.

I apologized quickly and formed intricate snowflakes with my hands to help him cheer up. I couldn't bear to see a child cry because of my foolish actions. I feel so selfish.

"My friends might wonder where I am," Hiccup announced with a somber demeanor as he changed the subject, "I have to go now. I'll just meet you here later."And he left with his back crouched and face buried in the palms of his small hands. _I guess Hiccup is angry with me. _

I haven't seen Hiccup for days. I was very frustrated with myself. _What have I done?_ Bunnymund jokingly said that Hiccup would forget that I even existed and I would feel invisible again. I didn't like Bunnymund, he angers me with his sarcasm and his offensive humor. I think I'm overreacting and that I can't take a joke, but he isn't fond of me either so it was hard to form a stable friendship with him even though I try.  
I wanted to scream and shout at the Man in the Moon. I always screw things up with my lack of common sense. I wondered why he placed me in this position where I make people happy, but am invisible to them. Hiccup gave me confidence that someday I wouldn't feel so alone, but I blew it because of my curiosity. I sat by a large fir tree at the same area where I first bumped into Hiccup. I'm still waiting for him to come. I scratched the back of my snow-white hair and waited. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. I couldn't wait much longer. Discouraged, I held my staff with a firm grip and stood up. I decided to find Hiccup and talk to him. As I wandered into the village of Berk, it was quiet. Nobody was out during this time of hour, it felt gloomy, but the presence of its beauty left me in pure amazement. I was astonished as I saw the full, bright-lit moon and the glowing stars that sprinkled the night sky above; it was like dots of paint on a black tinted canvas. The world gave a whole different perspective of beauty during the night. I tried to not get distracted. I was on a mission to find Hiccup; I didn't want to lose a soon-to-be friendship.

After searching the scattered village, I finally found Hiccup's home. I looked through his window to find the boy reading. He was looking at a picture book about Dragons while sitting on a wooden stool beside his sleeping father. I was eager to pound on his glass window to grab his attention, but I might wake his father up. Instead, I traced the dragon from the front cover of Hiccup's book onto his frosted window using the powers that I was granted with. Good thing, Hiccup was on the last page, I didn't need to wait for long.  
As Hiccup put his book down contented with what he read, he spotted the drawn figure of the dragon as he looked up at his window. Wanting to get a closer look, he grabbed his book as he compared the two drawings together; he was in awe. Hiccup's face lit up as he traced his fingers on the dragon that I drew. As I made an appearance, Hiccup was caught off guard and gave me a bewildered look. He quickly left my view and rushed off. _He hates me_ I thought. I turned around and shuffled my feet while my arms hung low beside me; I was disappointed. I suddenly stopped in my tracks when I heard the slightest creak of a door with the patter of footsteps behind me. I turned around. It was Hiccup.

"What was that for?" asked Hiccup with his innocent green eyes trying to stare into mine.

I didn't want to look at him, "I wanted to know if you're okay," I quietly replied back, "I haven't seen you for days and I was getting worried." I refused to admit that I missed him even though I did. It would be a weird thing to mention at this time.

"I came home late and I was grounded," Hiccup said embarrassed. His face started to form a rosy red blush across one freckled cheek to the other, "Sorry if I worried you."

There was an awkward pause afterward; I watched the wind blow dead brown leaves across the village so I could avert my eyes away from him. Finally I couldn't take the silence much longer; I just had to say something.

"So you aren't mad at me?" I blurted out, quickly covering my mouth after I said those words.

"Mad? Why was I mad?" Hiccup asked in great confusion, "I was never mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong. Something came across my mind, which caused me to leave…" His voice started to trail off which caused him to fumble with his hands. I didn't want to ask what that "something" was because it may of course be personal.

Probably, he just missed his mother when I mentioned her earlier.  
I wish I had a mother. I don't have any idea of my past. All I know is that I was sent to bring winter to the people who lived on this Earth. I tried to find my past once, but gave up because of the many tasks I have and the many questions that came up unanswered. I gave a large sigh of relief as if a weight lifted off my shoulders. I was glad that I didn't anger him because of my simple curiosity.  
I gave Hiccup a small smile and crouched down to embrace him. My frozen cold arms wrapped around his tiny little waist which caused him to jump. It might have been the sudden drop of temperature that jolted him a bit, but he embraced his small arms around me as well, smiling. Hiccup felt warm to the touch as I hugged him. All my worries and fears were lost as his warmth calmed down my cool body. We finally let go of each other and shared a quick laugh. I watched Hiccup as he walked back to his home. I waved goodbye.

"Bye Hiccup, see you tomorrow," I whispered to myself. I knew that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

The only thing that I am afraid of is that he'll grow up and forget who I am, just like his mother.


	3. Ch 3: Safety

**A/N: It started snowing today! *Eek* Jack Frost is here! I could see the snow pile up!  
I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  
There maybe a small delay for Chapter 4 because I am very busy this week.  
Be sure to leave a review... I want to know what I should work on to make this story better!  
Thanks :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hiccup and I have been friends for years now. We are inseparable. At some points I would have to leave him because Berk isn't the only place to experience the wonders of winter and snow.  
Whenever I leave Hiccup for even a day or two, I would pray to the Man in the Moon to keep him safe because dragons have started to terrorize Berk again. I refused to see him get hurt since it would just tear me apart. Hiccup was my best friend, my only friend, my believer.  
It had been weeks since I saw him. North reminded me that it was time for winter in Russia and man; Russia was huge! It took me days to fly from one side to the other as I slowly transformed the land into a wintry paradise.

When I finally finished my task, I quickly left for Berk to see Hiccup. My little snowflake meant so much to me, he trusted me with all of his hopes, goals, and dreams, and even his secrets which has inspired me to try harder in my work. It was sad to see him grow up from a child into a teen. Hiccup was close to adulthood and I hope that nothing changes him as a person because he is perfect to me.  
My stomach was fluttering with frisky little butterflies as my heart started to pound hard in my chest. It has been so long and I am so excited to see him. I flew past his house and checked his windows; he wasn't there, so I headed off into the forest. Probably he wanted to go on a small adventure.  
It took me hours to find Hiccup, but when I did, I saw something highly unusual. He was with a _dragon_. A Night Fury to be exact. Not much is known about them. Hiccup had told me before that Night Furies are an extremely dangerous type of rare dragon. They can easily tear you to shreds if you aren't careful enough which terrified me when I saw Hiccup with one of them.  
I instantly hid behind a nearby berry bush trying not to make a sound. Animals and creatures can sense my presence if you are wondering. As I watched Hiccup, I became paranoid as different images of fear and worries flashed through my mind. Luckily the jet-black scaled dragon was tied up firmly. I saw Hiccup as he grabbed his small dagger and marched towards the helpless beast; he was prepared to kill it. Hiccup's stern expression gave me slight shivers down my spine. He would always tell me that he needed to kill a dragon in hopes to please his father and to prove that he _is_ a Viking. He wasn't exactly the strongest of the strong, but he was determined and smart. As Hiccup was about to kill the dragon, I covered my eyes and averted my gaze from the two. I hope Hiccup knows that this is the right thing to do. As I peeked through my fingers I saw that Hiccup cut the dragon free instead. I was amazed to see that he had spared the young Night Fury's life, but as the dragon grabbed and pinned the boy down; I immediately grabbed my staff as my powers were ready to slay the pitiful dragon in its path. Instead, the Night Fury spread its ginormous wings and flew away. I could see that the dragon was injured since it couldn't fly straight. When it left, I ran to the breathless Hiccup and gave him a hug of comfort. I looked around at his body to see if I could find cuts or bruises that I could heal. Thankfully, he wasn't hurt.

"You're back," Hiccup beamed with joy as he was trying to catch his breath from all of the excitement that had happened.

"What the_ hell_ did you do?" I instantly asked, with a worried expression written on my face, "That thing could have killed you," I trailed off when I said the word 'killed'; I would never forgive myself if Hiccup was killed by that monster.

"I wanted to kill it at first, but I freed it because it was so helpless, so weak. I kind of felt sorry for it."

I couldn't blame Hiccup for his good natured spirit. Hiccup was different from the others; he cared for the many things around him.  
Hiccup brushed himself off as we stood up, trying to find a way out of the forest until we noticed the Night Fury at the cove. It was trapped; unable to fly or escape, he was attempting to catch fish with his large sly mouth. Hiccup and I stared intently at the large dragon trying to figure out if we should help it or not. Suddenly, it noticed us. I guess it was uninterested since it looked back down at the flowing cool waters trying to catch the silver tinted fish that swam by. Hiccup nudged me on the arm to signal that we should leave.

"I have an idea," The brunette said as his mouth twitched into a slight grin, "Let's train that Night Fury."

I looked at him as if he was crazy. _Train the dragon?_ I thought. What was this boy even thinking? He wanted to train a dragon, then again a _Night Fury? _I gasped at the thought of the idea failing; crashing down upon us. So I tried to convince him.

"Convincing me is not going to work Jack," Hiccup determinedly replied as he placed his hands on both of my shoulders, giving me the same stern look that he gave to the dragon he almost killed, "There's not much knowledge known about this creature and I want to be the first one to find out how that thing acts."

I gave a loud and annoyed sigh as I placed my hands on my hips. I guess I lost this debate. I ended up asking him about how his plan is going to work which gave me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
As soon as Hiccup was done explaining, he rushed off because he realized that he was late for dragon fighting class with an instructor named Gobber. I pursed my lips and flew up into the sky to find a river where I could collect some fish.  
Later on that day, I picked up Hiccup from dragon training school and we headed off in search for the Night Fury. The dragon surprisingly ended up being at the same spot where we encountered him earlier.

"I don't know about this Hic," I exclaimed, but Hiccup ignored me and walked off to the dragon. I saw as Hiccup gave the dragon some fish, it didn't seem to mind; after all, the Night Fury seemed like it was starving. I roared with laughter when the Night Fury regurgitated the raw fish, inviting Hiccup to have a bite. I felt appalled as Hiccup grabbed the slimy, half-eaten fish and bit into it as if he almost enjoyed it. His contorted face of disgust made me chuckle. As Hiccup tried to touch the dragon, it flew off leaving him alone. I walked up to Hiccup and sat down beside him.

"Jack, I need to do this alone," Hiccup suggested as he laid his head on my shoulder, amazed from what he has been through, "Meet me back here tomorrow at dawn. Okay?"

I didn't want to argue, even though I didn't want to leave him alone with something that could easily kill him. I started to trust Hiccup with this plan. He believed in me so I should do the same.

"Promise me you'll be safe?" I asked willingly as I cupped his soft face with the palms of my cold hands.

"Promise," Replied Hiccup with a comforting tone.

I nodded and flew off. As much as I wanted to stay, he wanted me to go._  
_


	4. Ch 4: Realize

**A/N: There is a bit of mild violence during the middle part of the chapter.  
Anyways, please review so I can know how to strengthen my writing.**

**Thanks for your time! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4****  
**

I wonder if Hiccup is alright. It has only been a few hours since I parted with him. Negative thoughts flooded my mind making my eyes well up with clear damp frost. _Relax Jack, relax I_ repeated to myself as I searched for a place to stay before nightfall. I wanted to be close to Hiccup, but he wanted me to keep my distance as his plan proceeded. I understand that I may become a nuisance because I am mischievous and I also get distracted easily. I hope Hiccup knows what he is doing.  
I found an area a bit close to where Hiccup was. If I hear anything suspicious, I will check it out for the sake of his safety. I settled down beside a sycamore tree as I rested my head against a pillow of delicate green grass. The wind felt cool against my face as it whistled through the lush flora. I started to drift into the world of dreams as my eyelids started to feel heavy.

I was awoken by the little droplets of rain as they streamed across my cheek. I realized that it was finally dawn. _Hiccup is waiting for me_ I thought as I stretched and picked myself up. I started to head toward the area where he was. Grey clouds started appearing right before my eyes as they swarmed right into each other making the little raindrops flourish into a thunderous storm. I picked up my pace covering myself with the hood of my blue jacket.  
When I arrived, my worst fears came to life. Hiccup was cornered by the dangerous Night Fury. _I knew it wasn't a good idea to leave him alone._ I tried to run to Hiccup, but my legs wouldn't move. I was stuck two feet deep in the oozing dark brown earth as the rain heavily poured down upon me. I tried to free myself; I used my powers, but nothing was working. I saw true fear hidden behind Hiccup's green eyes as the dragon started approaching him, ready to attack. The dragon eyed the boy as its long slimy tongue licked its lips. I flailed my arms around and screamed until my lungs burned to distract the dragon, but it just didn't_ work_. I was panicking, I tried to free my legs from the muddy trap, but the hold was just too strong. Many emotions shot through my body which felt like I was being pelted with a million stones. I didn't know what to do. Hiccup was going to be killed by that thing and it would be_ my_ fault. As Hiccup looked at me, he was in desperate need for my help and had a strong look of disappointment. Hiccup was slowly backing away from the beast until he tripped on a root; the boy didn't have any time to react as fell backwards hitting the ground with a large thud. I tried to swallow a large lump that was in my throat as my hands shook and cold beads of sweat dripped down my face. I didn't want to watch, I looked away in great disgust as I saw the treacherous _monster_ pounced on Hiccup's thin body as it started to rip him apart. I felt like throwing up; I felt like my heart was going to explode from all the frustration, panic, and fear. I started to cry hysterically as Hiccup spat out my name with pure hatred; he was left mangled and barely clinging on to life. _I'm sorry Hiccup_.

My eyes flung open, I was lying in a pool of my own tears. Thankfully it was just a dream_._ I sat up and looked around, it was nightfall. I couldn't calm myself down from all the horror that shot through me so I decided to wait up till dawn. I watched the stars twinkle dimly through the night as the crickets chirped their melodies away.  
I was lost—deep in thought—about why I was becoming such a worried wreck all of a sudden. I would over think the negative things about Hiccup which would cause me to stress. It's like he was my number one priority. That he was the one that mattered to me the most right now. Of course I never forget to bring people winter, but lately North was the one reminding me. Whenever I headed off to a destination, the thought of Hiccup would always cross my mind which delayed my work. I wondered why. _Do I love Hiccup? _The word love struck me a bit. No spirit or Guardian has ever loved a human before because if we get too attached we might risk losing our powers and become a mortal.

North told me a story about the fifth Guardian once. His name was Cupid. Well, Cupid had fallen in love with this girl that he was friends with for a long time. One day he professed his feelings to her, but sadly she didn't feel the same way. Enraged, Cupid grabbed his magical bow and arrow and attempted to shoot her in the heart so that she could fall in love with him. Even though he had a millennium of training to perfectly aim his shots, he unfortunately missed. The Man in the Moon saw his selfish action and eventually took away Cupid's power; he was replaced with another being right after.

I did not want to risk getting my powers taken away. If I become mortal I would have no family to go to and Stoick would definitely not let me live with him and Hiccup. I buried my face in my hands, as I groaned with frustration at my thoughts and feelings. I wanted to love Hiccup and show him, but I couldn't. He was basically everything that I always would want in a person, but I couldn't have him. If I did tell Hiccup that I loved him he might not even feel the same way back since he liked Astrid. He would always talk about how he loved her spunky attitude and how her hair falls perfectly over her shoulders. It would irritate me since he could spend hours talking about her. I still listened to him though. Probably I was jealous at the time, but didn't really realize it back then.

Maybe I will tell him one day, even if it involved in me losing my powers.

When the sun started to climb up high into the crisp morning sky, I left to go see Hiccup.


	5. Ch 5: True Colors

**A/N: Hello my Hijack lovers! This week was pretty occupied for me. I am so glad to be writing again!  
Enjoy this chapter! Thanks everybody, for reading!  
****If you ever get confused please feel free to PM me because I will be open to questions.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I rushed by to see Hiccup at the cove where we had encountered the dragon the 2nd time. My stomach was churning, pulling at the knots that twisted. I hope Hiccup was there, alright and unharmed. As I looked for the freckled boy, I thought that I didn't get to him on time and that he was gone, that my dream happened to be a reality. I started to leave heartbroken, my head falling before me until I heard an excited blare from above. It was Hiccup and he was riding the Night Fury.

"Hey Jack," Hiccup shouted with delight as he flew around, "Meet Toothless."

I didn't have a single idea on how I felt about this. He could fall off; the dragon could easily tip Hiccup over to his death. I took deep breaths to relax myself.

"Holy crap," I took a moment to take everything in, "H-how the hell? What?" I saw that the dragon had a new prosthetic tail fin connected to a makeshift harness that guided the dragon as it soared through the bright morning sky. It seemed that Hiccup had made it for him overnight. The dragon struggled as Hiccup was leading it to mark a landing.  
I felt very uncomfortable about this and he could see it. As Hiccup approached, he had a sly grin upon his face as he walked toward me with great swagger like 'he told me so.'

"Surprised?" Hiccup teased, playfully punching my arm.

"Shut up," I snapped. I didn't like to be proved wrong, "So is this _Toothless_ harmless?"

He gestured me to come closer to the Night Fury that ripped apart my best friend in my dream. I was skeptical believing that this beast couldn't harm me since it looked very suspicious. The way that its eyes trailed my every move worried me. The Night Fury's green cat-like eyes stared deeply into mine as I furrowed my brows looking at the supposed monster.

"Hold out your arm," commanded Hiccup. I hesitated in doing so as I looked away. The gaze of the dragon intimidated me, like it was telling me that I shouldn't be here. I didn't trust this thing at all. Hiccup chuckled as he saw me flinch when Toothless placed his scaly horned head on the palm of my out stretched hand.

"See? He isn't harmless at all," Hiccup folded his arms across his chest, "So, you want to fly with us?"

_Fly with them?_ I didn't want to, but I ended up agreeing to Hiccup's question.  
We soared through the clouds and across the big blue ocean below us as we tumbled and twirled in many different directions. I was having the time of my life; I had never felt this feeling of fun before. I enjoyed flying, but it was different. Maybe it was because of Hiccup's presence which gave me comfort.  
We had to land at some points because Toothless wasn't used to his tail fin. It was a prototype so Hiccup and the dragon weren't on safe terms just yet. Hiccup wanted to improve and tweak it a bit more so that their flights are safe and will go the distance. He also explained how he gained the dragon's trust. Well, it basically started with a small drawing on the dirt. After a bit, I ended up not paying attention afterward. I was astonished though on how Hiccup quickly formed a bond with Toothless after a day while as for me, it took a year.

Hiccup and I had our fights and arguments which caused us to distance ourselves from each other a while back. We were polar opposites considering I was the prankster and the 'never really serious about anything' type of guy while Hiccup was calm, quiet, and shy. Well, guess what? Opposites attract. Soon we got used to each other's actions and personality types that we didn't seem to mind about anything. It took forever to gain the relationship that Hiccup and I shared. It was hard to leave each other's side because we were that close now.

* * *

Every day I would meet up with Hiccup and he would carry a new prosthetic that he made for Toothless. It's funny how Toothless had grown on me. I began to see him more as a cuddly creature than a murderous beast which satisfied Hiccup. Seeing Toothless was always the highlight of my day as I saw the dragon thump its tail and leap around with joy when he sees his new and improved tail fin. Hiccup and I had been training him so that he would get used to flying a bit farther each day. It was awesome to see Toothless' progress.

During dragon-fighting class, Hiccup was amazing at taming the other types of dragons; using the knowledge of Toothless' behavior to do so. I could tell that his classmates or 'rivals' envied him because he could easily defeat a dragon without lifting a finger. He appeared to conquer each dragon during every battle which seemed that Hiccup was becoming the star pupil of the class.

After class, I was helping Hiccup attach Toothless' new tail fin when our hands touched. A blush rapidly spread across my face which caused me to back away. I started to panic. I had a feeling like I was going to explode. _It's just a small touch, A SMALL TOUCH _my conscience was yelling at me causing my ears to ring at my thoughts.

"Um… You okay?" Hiccup asked with confusion as he noticed my action, "I think I accidentally shocked you, I'm sorry."

I snapped out of the small daze with relief written on my face. I ended up having a small panic attack in front of him, but I am grateful that he 'didn't' notice it.

"Mhmm, it's uh f-fine, heh you didn't hurt me. Its fine, uh thanks," I mentally slapped myself on the face as I said these words. _Geez, what is wrong with me._ I acted so awkward which was highly unlikely. I controlled my feelings for Hiccup the day I figured out that I fell for him and now my true colors are starting to show.

Hiccup looked at me for a while and continued on with attaching the tail. I watched his brown strands of hair start to cover his face. I had an urge to brush it away and tell him that he was so _damn_ handsome. I didn't notice that I was staring at him, daydreaming. I freaked out when he asked me what was wrong. I stuttered and stumbled over my words. _Gods, I am so stupid._  
I left to take a small breather. I didn't want to see or even look at Hiccup because I will end up embarrassing myself even more. _Damn it, damn it, damn it _repeated again and again like a metronome. _Now Hiccup will suspect something's up. _Hiccup questioning me about why I was acting so weird around him concerned me because I didn't have an excuse. I wanted to tell him right there, right now that I loved him. Well, I shouldn't be so determined because there will be consequences. I felt like the Man in the Moon was testing me that he was toying with my emotions which explains my rural state. I've been the winter spirit for hundreds of years and I do not want to lose my position. I want to prove to him that I am strong and will not let a small crush get in the way.


	6. Ch 6: Northern Lights

**A/N: Bonjour everybody! :D**

**There is a bit of swearing in this chapter just to warn you guys.**

**It's spring break for me right now so probably I'll be a bit more active! :D **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Jack, you alright? You've been acting all weird today," Questioned Hiccup when he saw that I came back, hands in my pockets, face hidden.

"Uh… Yup," I lied, "It's nothing. Just having an off day," I couldn't think of anything else, my mind is telling me no, but my heart is saying to me that I should. Hiccup liked and I mean _liked_ Astrid. I didn't want to get in between that.

"You sure?" Hiccup tilted his head, hair falling to the side. He seemed pretty concerned about my actions. He _knew_ that something was up. He could absolutely feel it.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Just fine," I finally replied after a long pause.

"Please, if anything is bothering you, tell me," I looked at him blankly as he approached closer and closer, "I'm here for you."

And Hiccup set the bar too high when he wrapped his arms around me. It was hard not to hug him back, his embrace was warm, gentle; it gave me a tinge of nostalgia which reminded me of how we first started our friendship. As he embraced me, I can feel the life in him, the blood pumping through his veins, and the warm breath coming off his lips. When we let go, a part of me drifted away.

We spent the rest of the day training Toothless yet again. I was flying by his side as we soared through the forests and bodies of water of Berk. I couldn't recall how I felt that day because of the emotions that shocked me. Probably, I should just let go because nothing will work out. I'm a spirit, he's a mortal and that is forbidden.  
I told myself to hide how I felt. I _hated _it so very much. Every day, the feeling would get stronger and stronger; it finally caught up to me. I struggled.

When I arrived to meet Hiccup the next day, I saw _her_. _What the hell is Astrid doing here?_ She surrounded Hiccup asking him question by question about how he had gotten so good during training which worried me that she will find out about Toothless.

_Shit_, I have to find that Night Fury in order to keep his secret.

I called out to the frisky dragon. Luckily he was behind the trees, hidden in the heavy forestry. I lead him to a large dark cave where he will be kept till Astrid leaves. Even with a firm grip, I couldn't keep Toothless to stay in one place. He leapt forward with frustration as I pulled on his harness. _He noticed that Hiccup was in danger. _

Astrid twisted Hiccup's arm with which caused him to collapse to the ground.

"That's for the lies," Astrid growled as she kicked him, her ax held tightly as she hit the wooden (safe) end of her weapon at Hiccup, the pain showed as his eyes started to well up, "And that's for everything else."

Finally, Toothless had enough and charged for Astrid to protect him. I watched in horror as I chased after the enraged dragon. Astrid was amazing at fighting and protecting herself from danger that she could strike Toothless with her ax and end everything for Hiccup. Luckily, Hiccup shoved her to the ground as he grabbed her dangerous weapon out of her hands.

"She's a friend," Comforted Hiccup as he approached the furious, but now calmed dragon.

With that he turned toward Astrid as he glanced at me for a quick second, "You startled him."

I knew how Astrid felt; the first time she had seen Toothless. She was terrified; her eyes were wide with fear and worry as she started to shake. It reminded me of myself; when I first saw Hiccup with Toothless. I have never seen her in such state before because she was considered to be the bravest and toughest of her group of Vikings.

"_I_ startled him?" Scolded Astrid, "Who is _him_?"

As Hiccup introduced the two, Astrid made a run for it, threatening Hiccup that she will tell the whole village. Out of instinct, Toothless instantly grabbed Astrid to threaten her as flew all over the place performing corkscrews and many other tricks that caused Astrid to scream until her voice turned hoarse. I was surprised that she ended up enjoying the flight after hours of continuous shrieking and shouts of 'GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!'

As the sky turned darker, a luminous white glow appeared and started to take on a slightly greenish cast. The ghostly glow swayed from left to right as if it was a sheet in the wind. The Northern Lights were a truly amazing sight to see, but I couldn't help but stare at Astrid. I didn't want her here. She was grabbing Hiccup's waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. _I wanted to push off that girl so badly._ I know Hiccup likes her and all, but it was bothering me so much that it made me think that she might start to feel the same way about him... _  
_My love for Hiccup made myself lose focus on other things because I realized that winter was supposed to reach France a few days ago... _FUCK. _All the time I've spent with Hiccup made me forget. I told Hiccup that I had to leave, but it seemed that he ignored me. I could tell that he was so 'deep in love' with Astrid while Toothless was gawking at the lights. Annoyed, I left without notice.

France made me feel all empty. I passed by Paris, the city of love, to gaze at the Eiffel Tower as I watched the many people walk around, but my eyes averted to this couple sitting right down on a bench holding hands, laughing, kissing. _They looked so happy._ I wished that was Hiccup and I. I couldn't handle it much longer so I left the place right after I covered the landscape with thin snow.

"Jack, where the hell were you?" Hiccup ran up to me worried from my disappearance, "Toothless and I were searching all over Berk for you!"

I was annoyed. I told him that I had to leave, he just didn't listen to me.

"Geez, I told you already that I had to go to France," I replied with a slightly sharp and annoyed tone, "But, you didn't listen because you were all 'lovey dovey' with that Astrid chick!"

Hiccup cocked an eyebrow at me, aware with what I said, "Man… I'm sorry but, you know I like her and how I get—"

"Nervous and forgetful around her? Yeah, I know," I felt like this conversation was going to escalate a bit further, "I swear whenever she's around you, you would ignore everything and everyone because all you're focused on is _her_," I couldn't stop myself from spurring out more words from my mouth, "Damn… Hiccup you even talk about her a lot and you don't have the guts to ask her out because you're fucking scared!"

It was true, Hiccup was scared. Afraid of rejection, just like me.

I tried to catch my breath. I can't believe that I said all of this at once.

"T-that's not true!" Hiccup hesitantly interjected, he couldn't find the right words to argue back, "She... She _kissed _me."

We fell silent afterward. My blood was boiling, I clenched my fists while I grinded my teeth. My feelings, her feelings, his feelings were scattered everywhere. I was pissed. I wanted to yell out what I actually felt, what was hidden deep inside; leaving emotional wounds that stabbed through my whole body. I am trapped within a love triangle which frustrated me even more. We were on the verge of almost fighting each other physically, but it seemed that Hiccup did not want to take part in this anymore. We ended up sitting down and apologizing to each other after everything had simmered down. Gods, I felt like such a jerk saying all of that to him although, I felt lighter than before as if I was being pulled down by stones, but rose back to the surface.

"Toothless, Astrid, and I found something unusual after you left," Hiccup announced to break the awkwardness after the argument, "And… I-I don't know what to do."

* * *

**Oooo I wonder what it could be...**

**France is someplace that I would want to visit someday, it is such a beautiful country. I'm also learning French too which is great!  
**

**Thanks for reading! Au revoir hehe :)**


	7. Ch 7: Unbelievable

**Chapter 7**

I was shocked to hear what was coming out of Hiccup's mouth. _A dragon's nest? The Red Death? _So that may be the reason why dragons have been invading and stealing from the small village of Berk. They would be eaten whole if they didn't grab enough food for their leader.

"I've finally found the nest that my dad was searching for," continued the brunette, "But, I can't jeopardize Toothless' safety if I ever tell him."

Hiccup loved Toothless like it was his own, same for me as well. His head tilted downward as he started to fumble around with his hands. It seemed as if he was disputing with himself to say whatever he was thinking.

"I-I… also have to kill a dragon today," Sighed Hiccup in a very dismay tone as he changed the subject.

_Huh? _Since when did Hiccup have to kill a dragon?

"I was chosen when they saw how good I was with defeating them," Hiccup twitched a grin and chuckled awkwardly, "I was going to tell you yesterday, but I felt like you'll think of me… differently."

Hiccup killing a dragon wouldn't change the way I thought of him. Yes, it felt uncharacteristic, but Hiccup wanted to prove to everyone that he could do it. I could clearly tell that this dilemma was tearing him apart. He had the dragon's nest to worry about also.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, "As much as I don't want to kill a dragon, I have to."

"Why can't you just control it like you do with the others?" I asked.

He took a shaky deep breath, "I won't pass the class and my father will get angry at me."

It was true. Hiccup knew from the beginning that killing a dragon was a part of the chosen Viking's final exam. He thought that he would never be picked so he never gave any thought about it until now. Stoick relied on his son to do this so that he wouldn't be considered as an embarrassment to the Haddock family anymore.  
I held Hiccup's hand, our fingers intertwined. I gently squeezed it to tell him that everything will be fine. It killed me internally that Hiccup couldn't feel the love that I felt for him. Pools of blue met with his pools of green as we sat there melting into each other's comfort. My heart pounded so fast that it sounded like a dull and obstinate hum. I could kiss him right now, but it didn't feel right and it definitely wasn't the right time.

"Thanks Jack," Hiccup said sweetly as he let go of my hand, "You are one great pal."

_Pal? _Being called 'pal' threw me off from the moment. I would have preferred to be called his 'best friend' instead. I glared at the boy as he called out for Toothless, but I managed to not let this really get to me.

* * *

That afternoon, I walked beside Hiccup trying to calm him down as we headed toward the arena that he will be fighting in. At that time, Toothless wondered why we had to leave earlier than usual. I could tell that the curious scaled fellow had an idea that something was up when he started to follow us causing me to shoo him away.

During our trip, Hiccup was in great distress as we came closer to our destination. His skin turned pale with angst making his palms sweat uncontrollably and his body to shake.

"I-I can't do this Jack, I just can't," Groaned the tense boy, "I'm not ready to fight! All I can do is tame them."

I looked straight into Hiccup's eyes and held his arms to steady him, "If you aren't ready for this, just do what you usually do. It's better to be safe than sorry."

And I meant it. I didn't want Hiccup to risk his own life for this one test.

We entered the arena and met up with Stoick_._ I could tell that he was so proud of his son. Stoick's face lit up when he gave Hiccup a huge bear hug. He finally got the acceptance that he needed from his father which was something to be proud about. Stoick was preparing to introduce Hiccup to the public so he excused himself and departed for the stage.  
Astrid ran up to us as soon as she saw Hiccup. I was mimicking her, mocking her every move which caused Hiccup to release a small giggle.

I decided to take a look at the dragon that Hiccup will be facing. It was an advantage for him that I couldn't be seen by anyone so I could guide him during his battle.  
_Damn... _It was a Monstrous Nightmare. The dragon stared at me intently which gave me a sudden twinge of fear and worry mixed into one. That type of dragon could spontaneously combust and char whatever was in their way. All I can say is that, ice and fire do not mix well.

It was time, Hiccup was going to fight. I hope that he took my words into consideration. It was better for him to do what he usually does rather than to do something that is completely impossible. I joined him when he walked into the arena. I whispered words of encouragement and gave him advice between right and wrong. I gripped my staff firmly to get ready for what was to come. When they unleashed the dragon, it was covered in flames as it crawled out, slinking its snake-like neck to observe us. I was in disbelief, Hiccup's mouth hung open as his eyes grew wider and wider watching the dragon crawl all over the roof of the arena.

"Are you still going to try and kill it?" I asked, my forehead beading with sweat.

The shocked boy replied with a simple no, "I am going to show them that dragons aren't harmful."

I stood behind him as the Monstrous Nightmare came face to face with us. Its breath was hot leaving me in a small daze. The temperature was scorching, weakening my limbs when I tried to grab onto Hiccup. The excruciating heat from the monster was affecting me strongly.

Hiccup held out his hand to touch the dragon when it stood still, "They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them," he tried to tell the audience.

Suddenly, a large shout bellowed to stop the fight. Stoick was insanely furious when witnessing his son's action causing him to dent the wires of the arena's roof. The loud noise startled the dragon from its tranquil state. Hiccup was in danger now. It was chasing him all over. There wasn't an open escape, he was trapped. Unbearable smoke heavily filled the room which completely blurred my vision.  
I was enraged at that monster; I lifted myself with all the remaining strength that seeped through my body. When the fog cleared, I created ice to slow the monstrosity down. That wasn't the best option since it caused the dragon to come after me next, its wings crawling to my direction while it scorched the slippery ice beneath it.

"JACK," Screamed Hiccup, rummaging throughout the arena, trying to block the dragon's fiery blows.

The audience was baffled at what was happening. To Hiccup, the dragon was chasing me, but to everyone else, the dragon looked like it chased no one.

I took a quick glance sky and noticed a black figure; its lustrous wings spread across the daylight above shadowing the entire arena in temporary darkness. _Thank the gods, _it was Toothless. Toothless blew up the wired roof and aimed for the Monstrous Nightmare. Ready to attack, Toothless flung himself upon it. They struggled vigorously as they attempted to kill one another.

I had to think fast. The jaws of Hiccup's opponent were grabbing on to Toothless' neck ready to kill the helpless creature. Consternation was written all over Hiccup's face as he was being dragged away to safety yelling mine and Toothless' name in the process. Vikings started to jump into the arena ready to defeat the two terrors that battled each other. They seized Toothless restraining him until the black dragon could no longer move. When they attempted to grab the other, something in me snapped. My strong weakness from the heat started discarding my cold icy body. With a quick flick of the wrist, the Monstrous Nightmare slowed its pace as every inch of its strange anatomy turned into freezing, rock-hard ice.

I realized that I froze the dragon.

The Vikings in the arena and the audience above were bewildered. The Vikings that held Toothless down started to become uninterested in him. Some came up to observe the frozen sculpture of what was once a fire-breathing Monstrous Nightmare wondering what type of force could have done this. Hiccup watched from afar trying to unravel from his father's strong grasp. I guess Hiccup's final and the dragons fighting weren't the main focus anymore. I was astonished at what I had done. I never knew I had this strong, strong power in me. Probably witnessing Hiccup and Toothless in grave danger set me off.

But, everyone eyes started to trail and their shocked gaze landed on _me_?

An old man wearing a rusted Viking helmet divulged, mouth open with amazement, "Is that... really... Jack Frost?"

People started to murmur and whisper. I started to appear right in front of everyone. The Jack Frost that they considered to be just a 'foolish myth' was real. I was enraged. It had been years when I longed for so many to believe, but people started to believe in me after this? As I gazed at the struggling brunette, I thought of his mother Valka.

_Valka... _She was just around Hiccup's age when I first met her. I remembered that she approached every single person in Berk telling them that I was real. Usually, the people just laughed it off and thought that I was simply her imaginary friend, a childish type of mirage. Though, she didn't want to give up; she was overfilled with hope and determination. Sadly there was still no luck, years passed and Valka grew up. I remembered comforting Valka's sad, hurting demeanor. I could feel that her spark of faith came to a burnt out ending. I comforted her, but she just left without a word; ignoring me for days. I finally found her when I was giving Berk its yearly winter. When I came to greet her, she just passed right through me. I was _heartbroken. _  
They should have believed her when she was still here, when she was trying to prove to Berk that I existed. Instead of calling her crazy, they should have at least tried.

I glared angrily at every person. All this adrenaline and feelings that jolted my body felt overwhelming. My mind was going to explode; I couldn't take in all of these things that were happening all at once which caused it to go blank. All I wanted to do was scream. I wanted to scream all of what was left in me. Instead, I left. I couldn't last in Berk any longer. I left to go to the North Pole.


	8. Ch 8: Guidance

**Chapter 8**

Reaching the North Pole gave me a bit of nostalgia. The place gave me a sense of warmth calming me down from my stress that was close to eating me whole. I was emotionally broken like a piece of shattered glass. I felt as if I was a new person because of this feeling, this wondrous, but dreadful feeling of love has changed who I am inside. Nobody was around to hear me scream, to release the demons that disguised themselves as emotions out.

When I finally reached North's Workshop, it was like sanctuary to me. It has been a while since I have visited. Guiltiness clouded my mind causing my stomach to hurt. The recent events that had happened caused me to forget this place. For the past few weeks I wanted to be alone or alone with Hiccup and Toothless so I avoided the call of North and other Guardians and spirits.  
I searched through the gigantic filled workshop of Yetis, elves, and toys. The beautiful architecture gave me a sense that I was finally at home. But, right now, I desired for someone who could listen to my thoughts, someone who I could pour my heart and soul to, someone like North.

North was a strong father figure to me ever since I became the spirit of winter. His golden heart and his power of wonder were so inspiring. He had helped me control my powers and face the problems that I had in the past. I didn't understand why he never wanted me to call him by his first name, Nicholas. Probably it was a sign of respect. Anyway, after this excruciating day, I needed to talk to him so I could set my mind straight.

The elves and Yetis greeted me with my return to the workshop. _Gods I missed them so much._ I checked North's office to see if he was there, but instead I came across Phil, one of North's Yetis. Turns out there was another Guardian meeting at the Globe room. They would usually discuss about the children of the Earth or the Nightmare King, Pitch. Waiting for what seemed like hours, I was debating whether or not I should just leave. Disrupting them during their private conversation might not be a good choice considering it would be rude to do so.  
I grew impatient; my foot rhythmically tapping against the floor to synchronize with the clock's seconds as I folded my arms across my chest. They were taking _forever. What else do they have to discuss? _Instead of waiting any longer, my arms suddenly swung open the large doors while my legs hurriedly stepped inside the Globe room. I couldn't control myself. _Fuck what did I just do? _The Guardians were eyeing my every move causing me to swallow a large lump that formed in my throat. Their expressionless faces caused me to grow anxious. I was unsure if they were furious, enlightened, or disappointed with my unknown and disrespectful entrance.

My cheeks started to form a rosy blush as I sheepishly approached the large jolly man, "North, I need to talk to you about something."

Surprisingly the Guardians didn't mind me intruding. Most of them were glad to see me arrive after a long period of disappearance. Toothiana was the first one to greet me by checking my mouth to ogle at my pearly whites while Sandy welcomed me back by forming images with his dreamsand. Bunnymund… Well, seemed annoyed with my presence, so he excused himself to leave the room to explore more of the Workshop. North gave me a bone-crushing hug that left me breathless asking me what was the matter. My dilemma seemed pretty personal, so he dismissed the Guardian meeting for today just so we could talk.

The two of us sat in his office. I told him everything, not leaving out any single detail behind. Starting from the day when I first figured out that I fell in love with Hiccup up until now_. _North scratched his large white beard as he looked through his 'Naughty and Nice' list.

"Ah… Valka, I remember her," The man began with a thick Russian accent, completely avoiding the 'Hiccup' part of this conversation, "Good girl, great determination and spirit. Kind of reminds me of me."

Burying my face in my hands, my chest started heaving, releasing inhuman sobs that darkened my vision. North rubbed my back signalling comfort. When my short breaths steadied its pace, I wiped the tears away with the sleeves of my jacket and slumped deeper in my seat.

The large man sighed, "Jack, you know the story I told you a long time ago, about the fifth Guardian?"

Looking down at the floor, I almost didn't catch what he had said, "Hm… Yeah. I remember. It was that Cupid guy who fell in love, but got rejected, then turned into a mortal-"

North interjected me and stared out his frosted window watching one of the reindeer chase one of his elves, "He didn't really become mortal."

_He didn't become mortal? _I looked at him asking him question after question on what had happened.

North shushed me and continued, "Manny saw his action and punished him, yes… But, not by turning him into a mortal and taking away his powers," He let out a frustrated sigh, "He only took away his position of being a Guardian which affected him harshly. Since revenge became Cupid's only priority because of that, it caused him to form into something truly evil. A monster that the Guardians call… Pitch Black."

I wasn't sure how to react. But, imagining Pitch in a diaper shooting love arrows made me twitch a slight grin. I wondered why North told me this. Why did he tell the story differently? What does Cupid turning into Pitch have to do with me loving Hiccup? I sat there staring at the man that paced back and forth rubbing his forehead.

Stopping in his tracks, he laid a hand on my shoulder, "Jack, I'm telling you this because when Pitch was still… Cupid, he kind of reminded me of you; distracted, fun, full of life. That one girl who rejected his feelings _changed_ him," North tipped my chin up so his eyes were on mine, "Love, Jack, is very powerful. Even the spirit of love itself couldn't control his feelings of rejection, he couldn't accept and forget. Seeing you and Valka's strong bond frightened me. I was afraid you would fall in love some day Jack…" His voice was low, quietly fading off.

My vocal cords felt constricted, words couldn't leave my mouth. Hearing North say all of this was shocking, I felt disappointed.

My voice fell quiet, almost inaudible after a long unbearable silence, "So… You think… I'll become like P-Pitch just because of that?"

North looked at me, unsure of what to reply. He hesitated with his answer. I can't _believe_ him. I barged out of the room not wanting to look back at the man I looked up to, I trusted. My name was called multiple times, asking for forgiveness which caused me to pretend that I didn't hear any of it. I only kept running, trying to leave this labyrinth of a workshop.  
My line of sight started to blur from my tears which prevented me from noticing what was ahead. I expected that I must have bumped into one of the Yetis, but unfortunately I didn't. Hearing a familiar Australian accent swearing inaudibly, I looked up. Bunnymund's harsh glare softened when he saw the tears streaming down my face.

"Hey kid, why you crying?" The Easter 'kangaroo' asked.

Ignoring his question, I apologized for bumping into him and turned the other way, but he was determined for an answer. The large rabbit grabbed onto my wrist to stop me.

Steadying myself, he let out a small groan, "I know you probably don't like me and all, but you seem troubled."

Trusting Bunnymund was not something I would have in mind, though he seemed like he wanted to help. I had a feeling that he would just tell me to 'suck it up' at the end making myself hesitate to tell him. Tooth was already gone and so was Sandy too. I had no choice. I needed to release the problems out and Bunny was the only one who could actually help right now.

Pondering at my thoughts, I decided to share my problems with Bunnymund. I thought I could lay it low and tell him the things that weren't as important, but I couldn't control myself yet once again. I sang like a canary bird trusting him with everything that had happened so far. Bunny told me that I worried too much about everything causing me to regret this whole conversation.

"Kid," he began, "I-"

"Don't call me kid," I growled.

He took a deep frustrated breath, "I understand that you're going through rough times right now, but you have to learn how to deal with them."

I knew he would say this to me. Annoyed, I stood up and started walking the other direction away from him.

Bunny chased after me, "HEY KI- I mean Jack… I wasn't done yet," He forced me to sit on a nearby chair causing me to accidently squish one of the elves. _Whoops_, "First thing's first, let's talk about this 'Hiccup' character. You love him right?"

Embarrassed, I slightly nodded.

Raising an eyebrow he continued, "Just tell him you love him. If he bloody rejects you, so what? You have other things to focus on, like… I dunno… Winter?"

Listening to Bunny's sarcastic tone agitated me, but I kept on listening.

"Don't let a love interest get in the way. North was just trying to prevent any circumstances that may hurt you or threaten _our _safety," Bunny paused for a quick second, "Let me tell you something else about Pitch."

_What else do I need to know about him?_ All I know is that he betrayed the Guardians by turning into their worst enemy because of some girl. Before giving an answer, Bunny interrupted.

"North and 'Cupid' were the best of friends; they had a very strong brotherly bond of some sort. Basically two peas in a pod," The large rabbit gave a sly smile, "When we figured out that Cupid wasn't a Guardian anymore, North was angry. And when Cupid became Pitch, well... He was bloody furious– got the mate tougher. When you came around, you reminded him of the Cupid he once knew. He doesn't want to experience anything like that again. He doesn't want to _lose _you Jack. Nicholas loves you like a son he never had."

What Bunnymund said felt like a huge kick in the behind. _Damn..._

"Okay, now let's talk about Valka and the whole village of Berk seeing you now," He said turning the subject, "I know you miss her and that she had a tough past trying to help you, but you just _have_ to let it go. You're immortal; you will witness a lot of things– whether be good or not– throughout the years. Also, be grateful that a lot of people truly believe in you. All of us had to go through your phase of loneliness when we first became spirits."

I had to cut in, "But-"

"No 'buts' Jack. Make up with North, tell Hiccup how ya feel, and give everyone in Berk a bloody good winter."

I tilted my head questioningly at Bunny.

"Go on, shoo," He said letting out a chuckle as he helped me up.

Before I could leave, I threw myself onto the large rabbit embracing him, "Thanks Bunnymund, you aren't such a bad guy after all."

Startled, he hugged me back, "Me too kid, me too."

When we parted, I thanked him once more as I headed for North's office. I have never felt any better than I do now. Bunny really shaped me up.

"Oh, call me Aster instead," Bunnymund yelled as I glanced back at him.

* * *

**A/N: Finally Jack is feeling a whole lot better!  
So... What are you guys thinking of this story so far? I want to know! Please review and give me some constructive criticism on my writing maybe? Thanks! :)  
*Anna's voice* Okay, bye~**


	9. Ch 9: Confessions?

**A/N: Hello my HiJack readers!  
OMG IT HAS BEEN A WHILE.  
I apologize for delaying this chapter! I lacked inspiration and motivation (ermagerd they rhyme) which took me forever. Also, there is school and dance, so my time for working on this was limited.  
Fortunately guys, I already started on Chapter 10 (holla). Let's hope I don't delay this one also, but I can't make any promises.**

**Warning: A bit of swearing**

**Well, thanks for reading! What do you guys think of it so far? Be sure to leave a review! :)  
*whispers* "It's like food for my soul." **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Confidence overfilled my system when arriving in the village of Berk. The experience was indeed a whole lot different because a majority of people could see me now, but some were too stubborn to convince though.  
The village felt a little empty as I flew past by the villagers greeting them with snowfall. All seemed to be very welcoming when I landed in the busy town in search for Hiccup. They waved and shouted with pure delight asking me to use my powers for their needs. Heck a little girl named Anna asked me to go and build a snowman with her and her sister. Unfortunately, this and other things interfered me from my mission to tell Hiccup that I straight-up _loved _him. From all the distractions that came my way, I think I lost track of time, but I was glad that I could build more friendships and have a bit more fun around here.

Finding Hiccup wasn't a challenge considering I could mark his faint footsteps in the deep crisp snow. I found him in the depths of the forest close to the cove where Toothless usually stayed. The sunlight dotted the ground making the snow sparkle like glitter. Hiccup's knees were bent up to his chest as he hid his face in his arms. I could tell that he was crying. I gently caressed his cheek to wipe away the tears that streamed down his beautiful face. His arms wrapped around me, but there wasn't any warmth to his touch. His sadness overwhelmed his body leaving the compassion of his happiness to seep through his sobbing. He was freezing in this weather, Shivering slightly on the piles of snow that shielded him; the brunette could have been here for more than an hour. _Fuck what did I do? Fuck._ Scraping the snow off from his hair, I carried the shaking boy to the nearby cave to shelter him from the winter that I brought to Berk. The only thing that I wished for is that I could warm him up, but all I could do was make him even colder. I was surprised that Hiccup didn't seem to mind. He formed a small fire beside us, but Instead of moving toward the ball of warmth he snuggled closer and closer to me. Right this instant I felt like I could just die from the amount of joy overwhelming me. After getting comfortable, the brunette looked up at me; eyes red, puffy and swollen, hair messed up with each strand facing a different direction, and clothes dirtied and damp. Being all giddy from how close he was to me, I was ignorant to notice that he started crying again. _  
_

"T-they took him," Hiccup's melancholic voice almost pushed me to the edge of heartache, "They took Toothless… They… They're going to go to the dragon's nest."

So this explained why the village left me with a tinge of emptiness than usual. Some of the Vikings left for battle? I couldn't understand why Hiccup's father refused to listen to him during his final when he wanted to show the world that dragons _are _harmless. _What would it take to convince them? To convince Stoick especially? _Their thick skulls couldn't accept the fact that what they are doing is wrong. They are going to get themselves hurt and are risking the village's safety because of their foolish action of attempting to defeat the dragons.

The shorter boy suddenly stood up quickly grabbing on to me to regain balance. Frustration immediately took over his small frame as he heaved giving a loud and hard punch to the side of the cave wall. Hiccup winced in pain when I inspected his bloodied bruised knuckle. I held the male close to me playing with his luscious locks between my fingers trying to comfort him. Never have I seen this from Hiccup. I could clearly tell that he was starting to give up on everything. Hope was slipping through his fingers. I wanted to ask more about the events that happened when I left, but before I could open my mouth, Hiccup spoke.

"Where did you go?" the frail boy asked in a dismay tone.

I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck, "Well…I-I just went to North's Workshop," I decided to turn the subject so I wouldn't get further questioning, "Um what happened when I was gone?"

The brunette grabbed onto me explaining everything that happened. He wished that I was there to comfort him right away which made me realize what my mission was. I had to tell Hiccup my true feelings.

Before I could open my mouth to confess, he interrupted me, "Y-you looked angry when you left... Why did you go to the Workshop?"

_Ugh, why did he ask?_ The words seemed to stumble when I explained why, but some of my explanations were tiny specks of lies to cover up my real reasons for why I went there. I needed guidance for my feelings because of him. Since people seeing and believing me now didn't bother me as much anymore, I just said that.

It was time. I got a hold of the boy, staring into his eyes, "Hiccup, I really need to tell you something."

I was stern, giving him a serious look. I tried to give myself positive thoughts to motivate myself. Rejection was what I was running from, but now I will finally face it. _What if he felt the same way?  
_

"Yeah... What?"

"I-I... Just wanted to say... that... I..." My voice started to trail off becoming quieter and quieter.

_This_… wasn't the right time. I stopped myself before revealing any emotions that were felt towards him. I didn't follow Aster's advice. My conscience told me that Hiccup seemed like he was looking for something far beyond what I could offer him. But, what does my heart want? Confused, this made the same feeling to start creeping back, causing my eyes sting and stomach in knots. My confidence started draining bit by bit. Sadness was felt for concealing, but my love for him will always stay strong.

"Um... Could you repeat that?"

I was in shock, for not saying it. _I need an excuse,_ w_hat was my excuse? _

Hesitation affected my speech, "I uh... Just wanted to say... That um, you are the most amazing and wonderful friend that a spirit could ever have."

I should realize that the shorter boy was recently disowned by his father and his best friend was taken away from him to help guide the Vikings to their destination. I didn't want to give him anything else to worry about. The pain and shame that he was emitting gave me sorrow causing me to pull him even closer.

A slight smile appeared on his face, "Thanks Jack."

The both of us stayed close, holding each other. Hiccup almost drifted off, but the small jolts of ice from my touch help keep him awake. He looked tired but instead of wasting any more time trying to fall asleep, he was thinking about a perfect plan to protect his scaly friend and save the troublesome pact from digging deeper into danger. He spurred out many different ideas that there wasn't any stop to his talking. The brunette also released a chuckle or two at some of the ideas that sounded a bit odd or stupid. We spent the rest of our hours talking before heading back to the village. He was finally returning to his old self again and I was glad to see that.

* * *

**Aww Jack didn't confess... Let's hope he does soon or maybe move on? Idk.**

**Thank you again for reading, I hope to get the next chapter posted soon!**


End file.
